valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing
Fishing is a way to earn stamina, luck and money at the same time. You can access the Fishing Area from town Kirrdroa. The fishing window can be open with the "Y" hotkey. Your progress will be displayed, along with your rod and your bait. Every cast is going to cost you one bait. To start fishing, face water and press the "Fish" button on the bottom of the fishing window. The "History" button will show you all fish and items you caught since the beginning of your fishing journey, along with the total amount caught. When a fish is caught, the rod will start to move. You have to left-click or press spacebar at that time to hook the fish. The character will then enter a pattern in which he'll pull on the line three times before fishing out whatever you caught. The type of fish you catch is directly related to the type of bait you use. Refer to the Fish Table below for more precise information. Like character level, you also gain experience from catch and level up your expertise. Each expertise level requires more experience than previous level. Each fish has its own experience value and better fish will provide more experience points. Note that it is also possible to fish an item. Fishing an item of any sort will result in a very small amount of Fishing experience. Also, experience stops incrementing every 100 level. In order to go farther, you must achieve Twark's quests. Along with achieving level 100, 200, 300, 400 and 500, you need to be a certain level to be able to take those quests. Sometimes, you will see an exclamation mark appear as you hook a fish. That is the indication that a minigame is going to start. The goal of the minigame is to hold click and release (or press spacebar and release), trying to keep the fish between the two red lines. When you hold the click (or spacebar), the fish will constantly be pulled upward until you release the button (or key). While not pressing anything, the fish will constantly go downward until you click (or press spacebar) again. The result will always be among the Rare Fish Table below, and the Fishing experience gained when completing a minigame is uncomparably higher than any other normal fish. Note that it is possible to catch more than one Rare Fish on a single minigame. The maximum number of Rare Fish one can catch with a single minigame is 5. Be warned though that when catching more than one Rare Fish, the minigame is considerably harder. In some cases, the fish will sink directly to the bottom of the minigame window, even though you have the left-click or spacebar pressed. The rod is where that can change, as it makes the minigames easier as the rod's level gets higher. It is believed that the Luck Stat is responsible for more or less minigames. Normal Fish Table Rare Fish Table Quest-Only Fish Table Fishing Competition Only Fish Table Note: Fish for the competition cannot be sold or cooked, but yield a higher experience than normal fish. They are the only ones that cannot stack, so every time you catch one of these, it'll take a space in your inventory. The type of fish required for the contest seems to be random. Which type you need doesn't matter at all, because you can only catch the correct type. Notes * The value of a fish is the amount that you would get when selling to Twark or Ava. * It is possible to catch Awakening Crystal Fragment while fishing(very low chance). Level of fragments depend on your fishing expertise. Quest-Only Fish & Competition Fish *These fish cannot be traded, sold or cooked. Tables * When hovering over an icon, you can see the name of the item (fish, bait) Category:Life Systems